


Virgil's Embarrassing Moment

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Patton makes a mess of the living room, Play Fighting, Tickling, Virgil dances to music, and Patton catches him, and something I came up with when I heard Lady Gaga playing, this is platonic moxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: When making breakfast for the others, Virgil is caught dancing by Patton. Patton recorded said dancing and now Virgil has to do everything in his power to get the video off Patton's phone. A chase and a mess of the mind palace living room ensues.





	Virgil's Embarrassing Moment

It was just another average day for the sides. The mind palace was still silent since it was still pretty much dawn. The sun was just beginning to rise when Virgil woke up, rubbing at his non-makeup covered eyes, yawning. Shuffling out of his bed, the Anxious side noticed it was nearly six am. So with a sigh, Virgil scratched at his stomach as he quietly made his way out of his room, glancing around to see the other’s doors were still closed. Being as silent as he could, Virgil scurried past their rooms and made his way downstairs, heading towards the kitchen. Getting to the coffee maker, Virgil made enough for him and Logan to drink before he moved towards the stove, getting some pans out of the cabinets above.

“Pat loves his eggs over easy, Princey likes an omelet with ketchup and Logan would just want a bagel with a crofter’s spread,” the Anxious side muttered, before he got to work making everyone’s breakfast for the day. Halfway into making Patton’s food, Virgil turned on the radio app on his phone, keeping it at a somewhat low volume so it wouldn’t wake the others yet. Hearing Lady Gaga’s, ‘Born This Way,’ begin to play, Virgil hummed along and swayed his hips side to side to the beat. “Now it’s time to flip them…”

Muttering the lyrics to the song, Virgil flipped the eggs and grinned when he was successful in doing so. Getting to the intense part of the song, Virgil moved his hips along with it, tapping his foot and bouncing his head. Preoccupied with his dancing and cooking, Virgil didn’t notice that Patton had woken up to the smell of coffee and breakfast. Making his trek towards the kitchen, Patton rubbed at his eyes from under his glasses, when he stopped as he noticed Virgil dancing and singing. Holding back a squeal as he registered was he was seeing, Patton quietly pulled out his phone and started recording his dark strange son. Finishing Patton’s eggs, Virgil turned off the burner and carefully slid the food onto a plate. Turning around to place the plate on the table, Virgil finally noticed Patton and stared at the Moral side in shock before he noticed the phone.

“Pat…what are you doing?” Virgil asked, once his shock finally evaporated and he was able to speak. Ending the video quickly, Patton clung to his phone before he began giggling. Feeling his face flush brightly, Virgil placed the plate on the table so he wouldn’t drop it before turning to face the Moral side again. Noticing the embarrassed expression Virgil was wearing, Patton couldn’t help the small squeal this time, which made everything worse. “Did you record me?!”

“Maaayyybbbeee,” Patton giggled nervously, noticing the sneer that was on the youngest side’s face. Letting out a growl, Virgil forgot about making the rest of breakfast as he took a step towards Patton, who in turn took a step back. Letting out another nervous giggle, Patton quickly darted out of the kitchen, clutching his phone to his chest as Virgil followed hot on his heels. Getting to the living room of the mind palace, Patton scrambled onto the couch, throwing the pillows at the Anxious side to try and slow him down. “I promise I wasn’t laughing! Not at you, anyway! You were just so cute!”

Trying not to let what Patton said phase him, Virgil deflected the thrown pillows and quickly wrapped his arms around the wiggly side’s waist, pulling him close to try and grab the phone. Letting out a shriek as he was grabbed, Patton noticed Virgil reaching for his phone before he began to thrash. Losing his grip on the other, Virgil threw Patton to the couch before he jumped, landing on the Moral side’s hips. Play fighting for dominance, the sides squirmed around for Patton’s hoine before the Moral side held the phone above his head, refusing to lighten his grip on the device. Panting for breath from their struggle, Virgil knew that Patton was stronger than anyone gave him credit for, which means he’d have to force the phone out of the grinning side’s hold. Taking in Patton’s position under him, an idea came to Virgil that had him smirking mischievously.

“One last chance, Pat. Delete it now or face your punishment,” Virgil hissed out, giving his best friend a choice in the matter. Staring up at Virgil with an adorable confused expression on his face, Patton blinked as he tried to envision what the Anxious side would do. Sparing a glance up at his phone, Patton steeled his resolve before meeting Virgil’s eyes again, giving the other a firm shake of his head. Letting out a dramatic sigh that would give Roman a run for his money, Virgil shrugged and wiggled his fingers. “The hard way? Okay. Remember Pat, this was your decision.”

“What was my decision…? K-kiddo?!” Gasping as Virgil pushed up his nightshirt, Patton resisted the urge to lower his arms as the Anxious side drummed a beat on the slight pudge he had around his stomach. Twitching and squirming around, Patton bit his lip and breathed through his nose as he resisted the urge to laugh. Keeping his touch light, Virgil squeezed up Patton’s sides, tapping in between the bones of his ribs. Arching his back, Patton shook his head as his giggles sprang free, making Virgil grin. “N-nohohoho! V-Virgil! It t-tickles!”

Chuckling at what Patton said, Virgil kept once hand at his ribs, while the other scratched down, gently scraping at the Moral side’s navel. Shrieking as Virgil’s nails ran over his belly button, Patton felt like the grip on his phone was weakening. Snickering at the babbles that were coming out of Patton’s mouth, Virgil decided it was time to finish things, so with a devilish smirk, the Anxious side dug his finger into Patton’s navel while moving his one hand from Patton’s ribs to his exposed underarm. Screeching like a banshee, Patton finally shot his arms down to his sides and let go of his phone.

“Gotcha,” Virgil cackled, snatching Patton’s phone from his hands. Still sitting on the Moral side as he typed in the passcode, Virgil deleted the embarrassing video before getting off the panting side, placing the device on the coffee table. Letting out a squeaky groan, Patton watched Virgil leave towards the kitchen, before the sound of the radio began to play again. Letting out a huff, Patton left his phone on the table and followed the younger side. “I’m still mad at you.”

Hearing this, Patton sulked as he picked up his slightly chilled breakfast and munched down, moving to stand next to Virgil as the Anxious side started making everyone’s food again. Letting the radio being the only sound in the room, the sides stood in the calm silence before the sound of door opening broke said silence. Just as he finished Logan’s bagels, the Logical side came inside the kitchen with a bead head worse than Patton’s.

“Coffee’s ready,” Virgil reminded Logan, handing the still tired side his favorite constellations mug. Muttering something that sounded like a, ‘thank you,’ Logan stumbled towards the coffee maker as Patton helped Virgil set the table. Stumbling in with a big yawn, Roman greeted everyone sleepily before sitting down and pouring ketchup on his omelet, munching down right away. Observing this, Virgil made a disgusted face before grabbing some glasses and pouring orange juice in one. Placing the juice down next to the Creative side, Virgil sighed when Roman muttered a, ‘thanks,’ with food in his mouth. “No problem. Just keep your mouth shut, no one wants to see your half chewed eggs.”

Walking over to the fridge, Virgil pulled out the milk and chocolate syrup as Patton grabbed the Anxious side’s, ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas,’ mug and began to make his coffee the way he knew Virgil liked it. Finishing Patton’s chocolate milk, Virgil turned around just as Patton offered the mug. Flashing the Moral side a shy smile, Virgil took the mug and handed Patton his glass. Hopping up on the counter, Virgil observed his family as he sipped his coffee, closing his eyes blissfully at the taste. Moving to sand next to the younger side, Patton gulped his beverage and kept quiet as Virgil leaned on him.

 

“You’re not really mad, are you?” Patton whispered, leaning his head on the Anxious side’s. Hearing a soft, ‘no,’ Patton grinned and finished his chocolate milk, placing the glass aside. Listening to the quiet mumbling of Logan and Roman talking, Virgil continued to sip at his coffee, snorting when Patton mumbled something he realized then and there. “Do you think they’ll notice the mess we caused in the living room?”


End file.
